Mind Altar
The Mind altar may be found west of Ice Mountain, east of Goblin Village, near the edge of the Wilderness. It is used to craft mind runes from rune essence or pure essence, providing 5.5 Runecrafting experience. Access As with most other Runecrafting altars, it can be accessed via the Abyss. Players could also enter its ruins by using a mind talisman or an omni-talisman. Players could also click on the ruins while wearing an mind tiara, omni-tiara, a wicked hood imbued with any of the above, an omni-talisman staff, or an mind talisman staff. Experience The maximum likely limit for crafting Mind runes in one visit is 2,024. This would be achieved by having 98 Runecrafting, giving an 8x bonus, and carrying 253 essence to craft (23 in the normal inventory along with 48 in the 5 sizes of Runecrafting pouches, along with 175 claimed from the wicked hood (if all the Wicked robes have been purchased, and 7 from any abyssal summoning creature), whilst wearing an explorer's ring (which has a 1 in 10 chance of producing an extra rune per essence). The maximum possible experience is 1,391.5 obtained while doing the above. Tiaras A mind tiara may be created at this altar by having a mind talisman and a normal tiara in your inventory. The player must use the tiara on the altar. Doing so will earn 27.5 Runecrafting experience. Music Unlocked *Miracle Dance Trivia *Using the Orb of oculus, one can see the air altar to the east, implying they are close together on the map"Map" should be interpreted to mean the plane the game exists on from a technical standpoint, but not the conceptual locations of the altars, which are said to exist in dimensions unique to themselves.. To the south, one can see an infinite grass plain, similar to the one in a POH. To the northwest, one can see a thin ring of brown. If you go to the ring using the orb and press E (go down) you can descend into the ring, and it proves to be an ocean floor. This is because the Mind altar is east of the Water altar. *Previously, if the Mind altar was accessed from the Wilderness, "Goblin Village" would continue to play even after entering the altar. This has since been fixed. *The area inside the mind altar is shape of a brain. *There was previously a grave with a Celtic cross on it near the altar, not to be (but often is) confused with the Zarosian symbol which instead has the lines crossing diagonally on the inside of the circle. It has since been replaced with a broken statue. *Previously, the walls were decorated with Aborigine-like artwork of people dancing. After an update, the paintings have been turned into mindless clumps of scribbles. *When examining a pile of rubble inside the mind altar, it will say "Broken parts of an old temple". This could mean that certain creatures once built a temple inside the Mind altar and lived in or visited the temple before it was destroyed by unknown forces. Gallery File:Mind altar map.png|The map of the mind altar showing the brain shape. See Also *Mind running References nl:Mind altar fi:Mind altar Category:Locations